


Juice

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Kinkmas, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 17. face sitting
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 8





	Juice

‘Fuck, Spence you’re so good to me, so good with that mouth.’ Emily trailed off into a deep moan, fingers curling on the bed frame and legs shaking as she held herself over Spencer’s face. His tongue was travelling in a loop, around her swollen clit, sucking it between his lips then down between her lips and delving into her hot wet cunt, the strong muscle penetrating her before starting the sequence again. Tilting her head back as the pleasure thrummed through her body her dark hair loose and trailing against her pale skin as she bucked her hips slightly in search of more friction, you were completely entranced by her as you sat across Spencer’s hips, his aching cock buried in you. Your instructions were not to move, not until Em had gotten off on Spencer’s tongue, an increasingly difficult task given the noises your two lovers were making and the throb of Spencer’s cock in time with Emily’s moans.

You knew she was getting close by the shift in her moans, growing more constant and desperate as she tried to chase the climax but also not hurt the man beneath her. Leaning forward you let your hands trail along the curve of her waist and over her hips, your lips pressing reverent kisses to her skin as she lent back into your touch, shifting her angle on Spencer’s face. Taking this opportunity he moved one of his hands from Emily’s thigh and slid two fingers inside her as his lips closed around her clit, the rhythm of the precise movements sending her over the edge and free-falling into an incredible orgasm. His cock almost slid out of you as you moved to support Emily’s weight, helping her move from her seat on Spencer’s lovely face to collapse in the afterglow of pleasure beside you both. As you swept her hair from her face and dragged a blanket to her you felt Spence lift his hips, sliding back inside your warmth and making you pause as sparks of pleasure flew through you. A satisfied grin and nod from Emily was all the encouragement he needed to pull you back atop him and into a passionate kiss, the taste of Emily’s sweet cunt passing between you as his fingers and cock brought you to your own peak. His release followed right after yours, and he came with a shout of relief as he spilt hot inside you, his thrusts slowing as his kisses did, leaving the three of you to bask together in the aftermath of your session.


End file.
